ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Me
Me & Mobo is a 2006 American computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Universal Feature Animation. The film was directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Samono, Peter Baynham, Stacey Harmon and Joe Stillman and a story by Samono, and stars the voices of Jim Carrey, Isla Fisher, Dakota Fanning, William Shatner, and John Goodman. It follows a gentle monster named Mobo who befriends a teenage human named Lina Miller; the two struggle to develop a close friendship without being caught by the humans. The film was released by Universal Pictures on July 7, 2006 in the United States. It was met with mixed reviews from critics, who praised its animation, visuals, humor, score, and performances but criticized its plot and screenplay as being derivative. Despite the mixed reviews, the film was a box office success, grossing $486 million worldwide against a $74 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jim Carrey as Mobo, a gentle monster who refuses to harm all the humans and animals. *Isla Fisher as Lina Miller, an eccentric and kind 16-year-old human girl who is the eldest daughter of Harry. *Dakota Fanning as Paige Miller, Lina's 8-year-old sister and Harry's younger daughter. *William Shatner as Harry Miller, an hunter who is Lina and Paige's father. *John Goodman as Thomas Woods, the mayor of Lina's village who is also an hunter. *Steve Samono as Sommi, a critter. *Chris Kattan as Gil *David Eigenberg as Fluff *Nick Swardson as Terry *Pat Fraley as Tourist #1 *Vanessa Marshall as Tourist #2 *Mako Iwamatsu as Chef *Gary Hall as Tako *Frank Welker as Additional Animal Vocal Effects (uncredited) Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *Susan Blu *Rodger Bumpass *Jane Carr *John Cygan *Jennifer Darling *Paul Eiding *Bill Farmer *Jessie Flower *Aaron Fors *Zachary Gordon *Jess Harnell *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Mickie McGowan *Alec Medlock *Laraine Newman *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Daryl Sabara *Evan Sabara *Steve Samono *Mindy Sterling *Jim Ward *Ariel Winter Production Development TBA Casting TBA Animation TBA Music The film's score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. The soundtrack was released on July 4, 2006, by Varèse Sarabande. Marketing Wendy's promoted the film with a set of 5 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the film. The exclusive sneak peek of the film was released on the 2004 VHS and DVD releases of Computeropolis. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Me & Mobo EXTREME Sundae that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms and chocolate syrup. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2006. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on November 4, 2005, and was later released with Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Yours, Mine, & Ours, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and Hoodwinked!. * The official trailer was released on February 10, 2006, and was shown with Curious George, Doogal, Aquamarine, The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, The Wild, Over the Hedge, X-Men: The Last Stand, Cars, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, and Nacho Libre. * TV spots began to air between May 25 and July 21, 2006. Release The film was originally scheduled for release on December 16, 2005, but on December 10, 2004, its release date was pushed back to July 7, 2006, that was the original release date of Puppet Pals which was in turn moved up a week eariler to June 30, 2006 and it was also due to Universal's satisfaction with the successful July 2004 release of Computeropolis and desire to exploit fully the merchandising potential of a summer film. The release date change was also three days after Disney/Pixar changed the release date of Cars, from November 2005 to June 2006, two days after DreamWorks Animation changed the release date of Shrek the Third, from November 2006 to May 2007, and the day after 20th Century Fox Animation changed the release date of Puppet Pals from July 2006 to June 2006. Home media Me & Mobo was released on DVD, HD DVD, and UMD Video on December 5, 2006. The Blu-ray version was released on July 22, 2008. Reception Box office Me & Mobo grossed $150 million in the United States and Canada and $336.9 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $486.9 million, against a $74 million budget. Critical reception Me & Mobo has a 41% rating on Rotten Tomatoes with an average rating of 5.2/10 based on 146 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "With a story that borrows clumsily from other flicks, this cuddly creature has its good moments, but little to stand out among the other family film colony." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 49 based on 33 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Video game Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Me & Mobo Category:PG-rated films